


Teaching the New Professor

by Dane_Wilshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dane_Wilshire/pseuds/Dane_Wilshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written especially for  auntbijou!  Her request, with prompt, was: ‘I would suggest Neville/Weasley of your choice, and "Here? On the potting bench??"’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching the New Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Warner Brothers own everything Harry Potter. I just play with these lovely characters.

Professor Longbottom had grown used to speaking in front of groups. In fact, he’d become quite good at it and was often called upon to lead around visitors and dignitaries at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a much changed man – confident, accomplished and respected – from the boy he’d been whilst a student. Yet, he was still the same old Neville – unexpectedly funny, a loyal friend and offered more than an untrained eye would expect.

Yet, the late August afternoon had him leading a tour of one – the new professor at Hogwarts. It was more of a faculty orientation than a tour. The new professor had been a student a few years ahead of Neville, and a Gryffindor at that, so a friendly rapport was easily established. The two men actually got along quite well, quite quickly. Their conversation had an undertone of banter – and something else – all through the afternoon.

“But this, this is my pride and joy,” Professor Longbottom said as he led them into the newly completed Greenhouse #4. “This is where I keep some of the more exotic and special specimens. Quite a fascinating place, really – if you enjoy that sort of thing.”

“Really?” the new professor asked. “I’d like to see that, your pride and joy. I’m sure it’s an exceptional specimen,” he continued, nudging in closer to the herbologist.

Neville turned toward his new friend, a quirky smile on his face. “Exceptional might be a bit of a stretch, but some very special magic can happen in this particular greenhouse.” He leaned in closer and whispered something to his colleague.

The man’s honey brown eyes widened and his face was filled with an intrigued expression. “Here? On the potting bench? That _is_ exotic. You’re on mate!” With that, the man lifted himself onto the bench.

“Definitely,” Professor Longbottom answered as he opened his robe. “You’d be amazed what the heat in here can produce.” The heat in his eyes and voice were certainly producing a reaction from the new Magical Creatures professor.

An hour later, and with a much satisfied grin Neville asked, “Well, Professor Weasley? Do you think you’ll like it here?”

Professor Weasley looked up at Neville through sweat stained eyelashes. “I think I was right to begin with – it was exceptional. And none of that ‘Professor’ stuff. Call me Charlie. In fact, call me anytime. I have a feeling Greenhouse #4 is going to become one of my favourite places.”


End file.
